1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bipolar electrolytic filter press cells. More particularly, the present invention pertains to connectors for bipolar electrolytic filter press cells. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to end connectors for bipolar electrolytic filter press cells.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in a bipolar electrolytic filter press cell, external electrical connections to the cell are made at the ends of the press. One connection is made to an anode on one end. The other connection is made to a cathode at the other end of the press. The connectors must insure a positive liquid or gas seal on the barrier sheet of the last frame. Additionally, the connectors must provide a good electrical connection to the anode or cathode mounted in the last cell.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,966 there is disclosed and claimed a bipolar connector or boss for use in the type of cell under consideration herein. The connector of this patent provides the desired positive electrical connection sought in these types of cells. If an end connector for such cells could be provided which achieves the desired mechanical seal, then, a major advance in the art would be provided. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.